Secret love and taboo (France x oc love story)
by Howlingrain44
Summary: Hi welcome to my story there with be 1ps,2p,nyo and ocs okay sounds good If you don't like it don't read and sorry of some characters are a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

The oc's name is Auckland or Anahira she is nzs little sister enjoy~)

Auckland huffed waiting for her elder brother to take her to this doomed world meeting. This time it was in Paris the place she always wanted to go she loved the romance of it all like some fantasy in reality. Sitting in the small café nz asked to meet her at she sipped her hot chocolate wrapping the fur coat around her as it was winter. "For god sake hurry up nz"she muttered trying to keep warm "ANAHIRA!" She turned in a clean me rental car that looked like a Volvo was nz." Brother what took you so long" she sighed picking up her meal in a doggy bag before sitting in the passenger seat. Nz just sat there waiting for the lights to go green "sorry little sis I ran into problem with the traffic" Anahira just nodded in a form of forgiveness."So it's France hosting the meeting this time that means Arthur's going to yell at him" she pointed out to try and change the silence between the two siblings. "Yeah I would keep away from artie today maybe go and hang with Scottie" was nzs reply the lights changed and the two drove off to the meeting with a lorde cd playing royals loudly. "I'll never be royal!" The two sang along as they pulled up in the parking lot. Taking her notes and jacket she climbed out of the Volvo too see Australia arrive with wy and hutt river." AUSSIE WY HUTT RIVER" called or more yelled Anahira as she ran up to them hugging hutt river then sweeping wy up in the air spinning her around then finally hugging her. "Hey kiwi and kiwi shelia" were the three Aussies response all of them went inside taking a seat. Anahira looked at the people next to her one side china and the other side France so speak of the devil.

[timeskip because they are fun and help the story]

It was the third time Anahira face palmed in the meeting Argentina and Brazil at it again then America being stupid with un needed foolish ideas, to make things better France and Scotland ganging up on England. Taking a rugby ball with approval from nz she hit the two Argentinians the female first then the male with the ball leaving brazil speechless then he passed out. "Bonjour miss~" she heard France whisper in her air apparently if you hit Argentina or brazil with a rugby ball it gets his attention "Kia ora" she whispered back. Anahira had to admit France was handsome but he could be a player then turn the played into territory's if there countries. Her dark brown eyes met with his sky blue eyes when she turned around "what do you want France?". He smiled at her sometimes when he smiled it wasn't a good thing "just came to say hello oh and good game in the rugby World Cup ohonhon~". She grinned yup she and nz served revengeful rugby to France cold!"1. Thanks 2. Please stop that laugh its weird". It was embarrassing though when he tackled her she swears that in the midst of that he groped her ass. "I'm sorry zhe can't help my laugh" in an apologetic voice and pout came from him in a teasing way."whatever it's fine now can you move" in a soft voice as his nose wasn't to far from her maybe five cm way. "You bloody git you get away from **_my_** sister you wanker" turning around there was an angry Englishman looking at the pair with a kiwi or anahiras brother and a scotsman in for once, in agreement between the three. France glared at them before stepping away "now you young lady!" The Englishman yanked at Auckland's arm furious that when the kiwi and scotsman glared then slapped Arthur "it wasn't her fault bro/lad" in her defence."What do you bloody mean she should of stayed away from that French man in the first place!" Was a raspy cruel reply "ye back of Arthur it's not like she could move from him anyway" as scotland pushed arthur to the ground taking Auckland over to nz. "Man artie got a temper on him" Auckland sighed and joined arms with two of her brothers catching a secret wink from the Frenchman on her way out sure she wasn't going to let her self be played but what's wrong with playing him from fun~.


	2. Chapter 2

Nz Australia and Auckland headed back to the hotel wy sleeping in hutt rivers arms it was quite cute that Auckland took a few photos. "Oh Aussie Why is wy so cute?' She whispered innocently "shelia I don't know but she is" chuckled an Aussie punching her arm in a playful manner. The boys went to there room while Auckland took wy and fem hutt river to there room while the male hutt nz Aussie all went into there large three bed room. Anahira took out a orange night gown for her self some baby blue pjs for wy and a hot pink pair of short pjs for fem hutt. Undoing her curly hair from the plait she threw the nightgown on and heater before lying back in the soft white bed."Goodnight" she called out crawling under the sheets "g'night" wy mumbled as lana yelled "good night and Auckland two hutt river dollars in The morning" Auckland groaned at that( fem hutt will be called lana wy as Sophie and fem Aussie Abby and hutt river is male but if it says fem or lana it is the female version)

[timeskip to later that night]

anahira stirred in her sleep to hear the sound of jazz music being curious she climbed out of bed and opened the glass door. There infront of her was France playing jazz music "what the fuck France get the fuck out!" Her jaw dropped yet hushed her self so she didn't wake up wy or lana. "No but miss I came to see you at lest let me stay a moment" he kissed her hand lightly "fine fine only five minutes okay only five freaking minutes!" She re hushed her self and pulled her hand back."what the hell are you doing here!" She demanded glaring at the French man who pulled out a rose and handed it to her


	3. Chapter 3

Anahira looked at the French man uncertain if to trust him or beat the shit out of him so repeating her question "tell me why your here!" Much more sternly but silent as wy moved around In her sleep. "Fine il tell you came to see you anyway I was getting to know you if the black sheep didn't In the way and your beautiful I couldn't help but drop a visit". Anahira went blank in shock at the beautiful part no one called her that before "how did you know I was here?" Wondering if he had been stalking her. " I helped arrange the stay for the meeting as it's my job non?" Fair enough though Auckland still wasn't certain but then he went on " I never knew nz had a sister until the rainbow warrior and Campbell island event but you just remember me I think you looked 15 then and your know?" Yes of course Auckland remembered him "I do know you frenchy and I'm 21 in human years know" her kiwi accent strong and fresh. "Oy don't call me french miss Auckland!" He pouted a smirk played on anahiras face "what if I don't frenchy?" He walked over to her lustful "vell I could punish you~" at that Anahira instantly covered her chest as he leaned in close to her lips."don't be so lustful any way what would nz and iggy say to your punishment~?" She walked back two steps not realising she pit her self against a wall Turing the French man on "ohonhomn they won't know" he got his hand ready of to spank something but Anahira glared making him back off "now France don't you dare think of anything like that know get out five minutes is up" a smirk appeared on her face as the French man left crawling back inside and locking the doors this time she fell back asleep.

(Thank you for going this far with me readers~ sorry for the short chapters

~)


End file.
